The Outsider
by SamFlamPanda
Summary: This is a continued scene from the episode "The Outsider" in season 1. When Kirsten returns home from the spa, her and Sandy enjoy some loving in the kitchen. Please read and review, it would be much appreciated!


Hey guys, only started watching "The OC" recently after borrowing it off my friend, and OhMyGod sandy and kirsten are just adorable together, i fell in love with them...instantly!

So anyway, this a continued scene from the outsider, you know right at the end when Kirsten gets home, well just my interpretation of what happened.

Hope you like it!

**THE OUTSIDER**

_ Sandy stood at the kitchen sink washing off the dishes, before putting them in the dishwasher of course, counting down the minutes until Kirsten got home. Sure, it had been nice to spend some time with Jimmy, do things that they hadnt done in a while, but he had missed the company of his wife. He turned around as he heard her enter the kitchen._

_ "Hey" Said Kirsten walking through the archway_

_ "Hey" Sandy replied drying off his hands on the towel_

_ "Hi, how'd it go" she said as she stepped into his arms and gave him a quick kiss, it felt good to be home, although it had only been a short weekend, she had missed Sandy terribly. However relaxing a trip to the spa was meant to be, being in the company of the newpsies had not been a very relaxing experience, she knew it would have been a much better weekend if she was there with Sandy._

_ "Not well" He replied embracing her in a hug "How about you?"_

_ "The same" She said pulling away and placing her hands on the island "Sandy, what happened to our car"_

_ "Seth will explain everything"_

_ "Where is he?" asked Kirsten slightly annoyed_

_ "I dont know" he shrugged "He's out i guess"_

_ Kirsten walked over to the fridge she was going to get a bottle of wine "You bought beer?" She asked slightly shocked, and pulling out a bottle of that instead of the wine"I miss beer!"_

_ Sandy quickly grabbed the bottle opener and took the cap off. Kirsten took a sip and smiled slightly to herself, she really had missed beer. It reminded her of Berkely and the mail truck days._

_ "Want a sip?" She asked Sandy holding the bottle out too him, he took it from her and held it up to his lips_

_ "Oh i want more than that" He replied suggesttively taking a swig of the beer_

_ "Really?" Smirked Kirsten raising her eyebrows slighlty_

_ Sandy snaked his arms around his wifes waist, while she slowly wrapped hers around his shoulders "You know the boys might be out for a while" He said placing the bottle on the counter behind him and pressing his lips against Kirstens, pulling her close, he gently placed his hands under her arms and lifted her onto the counter making her giggle, having to break the kiss for a moment. _

"Oh, i missed you" He muttered before attacking her neck with his lips, making his way down to her chest, kissing everywhere he could. Kirsten placed her hands in his hair and pulled his face back up to meet hers, she smiled at him before his lips came crashing down onto hers, there lips moved together like they always did, fitting together so perfectly, two jigsaw pieces. Sandys hand trailed down her stomach, getting lower and lower until his hand was resting where she wanted his touch most. He began rubbing her gently through her trousers, causing her to moan into his mouth. There kiss, if possible, deepened further and their tongues danced together. Kirsten pulled away

"I want you now Sandy" She breathed, centimetres away from his face, sandy stepped back slightly allowing him to pull her red top over her head and unclasp her bra, he threw them away without a second glance and stared down at her perfect breasts making Kirsten blush. He quickly moved his mouth down to one and gently started sucking and swirling his tongue around drawing his name from her mouth. He moved further down trailing kisses down her perfectly flat stomach until he reached the top of her trousers, he quickly undid her flies and pulled them off, revealing her knickerless state.

"Suprise" she whispered waggling her eyebrows at him, he smiled appreciatively at her before moving his head up to kiss her again. He inserted two fingers into her making her gasp and sigh in pleasure, his fingers picked up their pace inside her making her breathing more and more ragged and their kiss get heavier and heavier.

"I cant hold on, sandy" She moaned against his mouth

"Then dont" he murmered back

"I want to come with you, with you inside me, please?" She pulled further away and pouted knowing that he wouldnt turn her down no matter what she said. Sandy quickly stripped himself of his clothes and placed himself at Kirstens entrance, gripping onto her hips, he gently teased her with his rim, causing her to moan and try to pull him closer.

"You ready?" He teased Kissing her passionately

"For you, always" She replied. Unable to hold back any longer Sandy thrust into her causing them to both moan in unison and the pleasure of finally being joined as a whole. Sandy coudnt control himself he began thrusting fast and hard, he really had missed his wife.

"I'm about to-" started Kirsten as Sandy pulled out all the way and rammed himself back in as far as he could go "Oh god Sandy" she moaned as she felt her walls clamp around him and he in turn shot his load inside her, moaning her name as they found their release together. They were both panting heavily, Sandy still inside her moved forward to kiss Kirsten squarely on the lips before pulling out.

"Maybe i should go away more often if you're going to be like this when i get back" Joked Kirsten resting her hands on Sandys shoulders

"I disagree, i missed you too much" He replied

"I missed you too honey, those newpsies get worse and worse each time i see them, i spent the whole weekend wishing you were there with me"

"As i spent my whole weekend wishing you were here with me"

"Was Jimmy not good company?" She smirked

"Oh yeah, Jimmy's great, can you believe we actually bonded, me and Jimmy Cooper, but i enjoy your company much, much more" He said kissing her quickly on the lips to emphasise his point

"I like that answer" She said jumping off the counter top and gathering her clothes together "Get dressed Sandy, the boys might be home any minute, i think we could possibly scar seth for life if he found us like this in the kitchen" She bent down to pick up her trousers so Sandy took the oppurtunity to playfully slap her on the arse and give her a mischieveous grin

"Whatever you say honey" He replied, they both quickly got dressed, and Kirsten leant backwards against the cupboards, Sandy grabbed the beer and took a swig before handing it to Kirsten who finished it in seconds, Sandy just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What i was thirsty?" She said

"Uh-hu" He replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug, she wrapped hers around his neck and leant up to give him a playful kiss before ducking out of his embrace and moving over to the sink.

"I should proabably wash the counter top, i mean, we eat our food off there" She grinned grabbing the sponge "What we just did wasnt very hygenic for the kitchen" She laughed

"If you say so honey, personally i think we should do it in the kitchen more often though, it feels left out"

"Uh-Hu" she said as she started to scrub the work top "The kitchen feels left out" she muttered under her breath

"Well, think about it Kirsten, what rooms have we done it in" she turned around and stared at him blankly "well, i'll tell you...the bedroom, our bathroom, my office, the den, the pool, the hot tub, the pool house...well before Ryan anyway. Thats seven different places and did you hear kitchen, no you didnt, and i'll tell you now Kirsten that the kitchen was getting very, very jealous"

"Sandy, its a kitchen"

"Its a kitchen, with feelings" he replied walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her "It wants to see more action" he whispered seductively in her ear, biting gently on her earlobe, causing her to take a sharp in take of breath, he continued whispering in her ear and kissing down her neck.

"Sandy, the boys could come home any minute" she whispered

"i dont care"he muttered back spinning her around so she faced him, and bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. Proving Kirstens point, they heard the front door close followed by the sounds of Seth and Ryans voices floating through the house. Kirsten quickly pushed Sandy back from her and picked up the sponge scrubbing with slightly more force than before, Sandy merely moved and stood next to his wife smirking at her actions. Kirsten didnt look up as she heard the boys enter the room, she suddenly felt too emabarrased to look at them

"Look who's home" said Sandy gesturing to Kirsten, who looked up and said a quick hello before returning to her work.

"Mom, why are you trying to scrub the counter to death, what has it ever done to you, have you even thought that you might be hurting it?" Said Seth

"Oh god, Dont you start saying that the kitchen has feelings, you're as bad as your father, its a bloody kitchen for god's sake" she said narrowing her eyes at Sandy who started smiling

Seth shared a confused look with Ryan which clearly implyed that he didnt even want to know what she going on about.

"So, mom, what has the counter done wrong exactly?" Seth continued. Kirsten looked across at Sandy whose smile was getting bigger and bigger by the minute

"Nothing...I...erm...your father..." she looked at Sandy for help

"I spilt my beer" he replied simply

"Oh, right, so instead of cleaning it up yourself, you get the woman of the house to do it, good on you dad"

"Seth!" Kirsten scolded

"Right sorry mom, now if you'll excuse us, we have some very important issues to be discussing, mainly involving Summer, see you guys in the morning" Said Seth as he and Ryan made there way towards the pool house.

"You didnt even ask him about the car, looks like he got away with that one" Laughed Sandy when the boys had left "Your face really was a picture though, i dont think you have ever turned such a shade of red before" Kirsten dropped her sponge and joined in laughing

"Do you think they knew?" asked Kirsten

"They have no idea, they dont think their parents would ever do something that was as fun as that"

"Well, do you want to do something else fun?" asked kirsten smirking

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the bathtub, is feeling a little bit left out right now" she said leaning up to his ear "And i'm feeling ever so dirty"

Well, what did you think?

Let me know

-Sam xx


End file.
